The present invention relates to a control device for a vehicle steering wheel, a vehicle steering wheel, a method of operating a control device for a vehicle steering wheel.
In the automotive sector, a large variety of vehicle functions and also multimedia applications such as, e.g., radio, music or phone, are controlled by means of pushbuttons or control panels which are arranged on the vehicle steering wheel in such a way that the vehicle occupant can operate them without having to take his or her hands off the vehicle steering wheel. There is, however, an ever increasing number of applications that are intended to be controlled through such control devices. For reasons of the space available and with a view to clarity of layout, the number of switches and pushbuttons on the vehicle steering wheel can not be increased at will. Also, any unintentional operation or error in the operation of the control devices has to be avoided.
Disclosed in the prior art are, for example, control panels having a plurality of pushbuttons, the pushbuttons possibly having multiple assignments. This means that different functions can be operated by one pushbutton by actuating a change-over switch. But for reasons of appearance it is not desirable for an excessively large number of pushbuttons to be arranged on the steering wheel in addition, providing a bearing for the control surface of such pushbuttons is very complicated, and the pushbuttons need to have a minimum size for operating them. Furthermore, touch-sensitive sensor surfaces are known, which may be used for controlling a plurality of vehicle functions.